The Truth : la face cachée des gens
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Vous croyiez tout savoir ? Tout voir ? Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se trame en coulisses, car lorsque vous éteignez votre console, les personnages sont libres de faire leur vie. Mais à quoi s'occupent-ils donc ?...


**Titre :** _The Truth : la face cachée des gens_ (NdA : le titre vachement bizarre de la mort qui tue xD)

**Univers :** Animal Crossing (New Leaf)

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Parody / Suspense

* * *

_**The Truth : la face cachée des gens**_

_OoOoOoO_

**Vérité n°1 : Roberto**

Tout le monde va boire son café au Perchoir, mais très peu y traînassent pendant des heures. Roberto profite de cette faible affluence pour bien évidemment expérimenter de nouvelles recettes de café encore plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, mais aussi surtout pour... boire du thé.

Il n'aime pas le goût du café, mais sa mère lui a appris comment confectionner des recettes irrésistibles et à tomber par terre. Ceci étant son seul véritable talent, il a décidé d'ouvrir le Perchoir afin de gagner sa vie grâce à son _art_.

En réalité, Roberto est un grand fan de thé. De toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les goûts. C'est son péché gourmand. Mais il n'aime pas vraiment en parler car d'après beaucoup de spécialistes culinaires, café et thé sont les grands ennemis, et il ne veut surtout pas créer de conflit en tenant un restaurant réservé exclusivement au café alors que la chose qu'il aime le plus au monde est boire du thé.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lionel l'a trouvé un jour en train de siroter du thé à la réglisse, et s'est empressé d'en parler à tous les commerçants. C'est ainsi que la vérité a été révélée au grand jour !

_OoOoOoO_

**Vérité n°2 : les Sœurs Doigts de Fée, Tom Nook & Méli/Mélo**

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que ces trois-là pouvaient bien faire de leur soirée, une fois leur boutique fermée ?

Elles prennent d'abord de chemin du Perchoir, avant de rentrer dans leur appartement. Là, elles restent absorbées vingt minutes devant leur soap-opéra favori, _Plus Belle l'Existence à Hérisson-Land_. Ensuite, elles jouent aux cartes.

Mais bien sûr, elles détiennent un lourd secret.

N'avez-vous jamais remarqué qu'elles sont plutôt proches de Tom Nook ? Vous pensiez qu'ils étaient simplement amis ? Détrompez-vous.

Tous les dimanches soirs, une orgie est organisée chez elles. SM, cuir, fouet, menottes... et moelleux au chocolat sont au programme. Et parfois, ils sont rejoints par les frères Méli et Mélo.

Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Vous ne verrez plus jamais le jeu comme avant maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il se trame en coulisses...

_OoOoOoO_

**Vérité n°3 : Blaise**

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air louche. Bon petit vendeur de chaussures – de bonne qualité et d'un confort inégalé –, il a pourtant des choses à se reprocher.

Ce cher Blaise deale des cigarettes. Vous l'aviez pas vue venir, celle-là ? Une fois sa marchandise écoulée, il a assez d'argent pour acheter des chaussures de bonne qualité à la sortie de l'usine. Pas con, hein ?

_OoOoOoO_

**Vérité n°4 : Thibou, Céleste & Astrid**

Le frère et la sœur tiennent le musée municipal depuis des années. Ils semblent tous les deux être des scientifiques passionnés, mais chaque soir ils font une entorse à cette apparence en révélant leur véritable identité : Thibou et Céleste sont fans de rituels sataniques.

Qui mieux qu'Astrid, la voyante, pour les guider et les seconder dans ces voies obscures et malsaines ? Ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans un temple secret, à la tombée de la nuit, et déchaînent leur fanatisme démoniaque pendant près d'une heure.

Celle-là aussi est plutôt inattendue, non ?

* * *

_Suggestions de musique : _Here We Are_ de Breaking Benjamin, _Breaking The Habit_ de Linkin Park, _Let Her Go_ de Passenger & _Lifelines_ de Martin Herzberg._

* * *

(Écrit le 14 août 2014.)

**Note de l'auteur :** Du thé, de la SM, des cigarettes, et des rituels démoniaques, ça fait rêver pas vrai ?

J'attends les premiers retours avant de décider si oui ou non ce texte aura une suite. Donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :D


End file.
